Harry Potter and The Song
by The Pink Princess
Summary: Reason for rating, will get a little more fluffy in later chapters. Rate High!
1. Default Chapter

Hello- Pink Princess here, I don't own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. Or the song eighter it belongs to Pink, On the CD Missundaztood. So Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Harry walked into the club took a glance at the empty stage before proceeding to the bar. It had been a rough day. He had just broken up with his long time girlfriend Cho Chang. He realized he loved someone else. Just as he opened his mouth to order, a man came on the stage. "Hello, For tonight we have an up and coming singer, Graduate of Hogwarts, Miss Hermione Granger." He clapped as he walked off and she walked on. Harry stared at her, she had changed immensely. Her once frizzy-long hair was shiny and cut just above her shoulder, she was thin and lanky, extremely beautiful.  
Her Voice rang out about the quiet crowd.   
  
I'm goin' to California   
To live in the summer sun   
The streets are made of silver   
I'm like a rabbit on the run   
Philadelphia freedom   
Well its not like you have heard, no, no, no   
This city of brotherly love   
Is full of pain and hurt   
I'm goin' to California   
To find my pot of gold   
Corruption on every corner   
Hustlers sellin' sweets   
Baby is home cryin'   
While her mom is on the streets   
Everybody's dyin'   
Have you heard the news today?   
A woman in north Philly is mournin'   
A bullet took another son away   
I'm goin far, far, far away   
Goin' to California, yes   
To resurect my soul   
The sun is always shinin', shinin'   
Or at least that's what I'm told   
I'm goin' to California  
There's a better life for me, yes   
Goin' to California   
I'll write and tell you what I see   
I'm goin' to California   
Somebody say a prayer for me.  
  
She bowed to the crowd; they were giving her a standing ovation. "Thanks, Thank You" She waved and walked off stage. It was truly a beautiful performance.   
  
That's when he realized he loved her. 


	2. Chapter 2:fly away with me

A few minutes later she walked out into the bar. And who should she see other than her old friend Harry Potter. "Harry!" she said running over to the bar where he was now standing, almost trampling a man in her path. She jumped into his arms and held him in a warm embrace. He was her best friend. But she thought more of him than just a friend, as someone she loved more than life its self.  
"Mione, how are you."  
"Much better, now- stage fright is over, and your here! Where have you been?"  
"I'm so sorry I haven't kept in touch with you guys, I've been busy with Cho, damn that woman was high maintanince."  
"Was? You two aren't a couple any more?" she would have fainted with excitment if she thought it appropriate. But she was still so practical, anyway it would have been supcious.  
"Yeah, that's really the reason I was here. To drown out her memory. I'm sure happy I didn't though or I may not have been able to hear that great song. When did you turn from bookworm to pop diva?" He said placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. No matter how the touch was ment to be shown it sent shivers down her spine. His Touch. So wonderful.  
"I just needed some extra cash, it pays well. And I seem to attract quite a crowd. So Larry here hired me to sing every Friday. Neat Huh?"  
"Hey, Its awful late, why don't I take you home?" he said pointing to his broom on the rack hanging by the door.  
"Oh Harry, I-I don't fly well." she was terrified of flying.  
"C'mon, haven't you grown out of that yet?" he said grabbing her wrist in his hand and ran towards the door. He grabbed the broom on his way out.  
"Harry! No, No- I can't!"  
"Just mount the broom girl. It's a blast really!"  
"NO!"  
"Please, for me, mione? Don't chicken out."  
"Me- a chicken? Harry James Potter!" She said straddling the broom.   
"Grip, it tight" he said hopping on and holding her around her torso. "Ok, help me kick off."  
"You, sound like Madam Hooch you know." she said kiddingly.  
He giggled,that boyish giggle that she loved so. There were so many things she loved about him, his emerald eyes, his raven black hair, his touch, even his scar. Everything. She loved everything.  
She Kicked off simultaneously with him.She screamed into the night as the broom rose quickly below her. He pulled her into his chest.  
"Look Hermione, the moon, its so beautiful."   
"No. I'm just fine here with my eyes shut."  
"Alright, but you'll never see anything so beautiful in your life."  
She slowly opened her clenched eyes. There it was, a glowing white sphere. It was dreamy, where she was, who she was with.  
"Harry, Have I ever told you how much I-I *gulp* Love you?"  
  
***~~~***  
Oh, Love! 'gets all teary'  
How will he react? Will he tell her about his feelings for her?  
  
Ok  
Now for the harsh reality, only one person reviewed my story. I'm so dissapointed in all of you! Not really just jokin' ya'll. But seriously somemore people better review before I wright somemore.   
Love,  
The Pink Princess 


End file.
